A Prom To Remember
by D3sirabl3xSiNS
Summary: No more school work to worry about, the only problem is Prom. What will Amu do when she has to choose a date? And what's the surprise that awaits her? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara

**Summary:** It is the last year of high school for Amu. Tests are done and no more studying needed, the problem now is Prom. Who will she choose out of all her suitors?

Prom

It's Amu Hinamori's senior and she's relieved because all her finals are over with and she could relax. Well, that's what she thought before her friend Rima reminded her about prom. After realization dawned on the poor carefree girl, everything became hectic. There were four guys pursuing her in order to be her date.

The King, Tadase Hotori, who had been her crush in both elementary and junior high school. His cute face, blonde locks, and shy personality was what attracted her to him. The let down however is that he only cared for Amulet Heart. Amu's character transformed form with Ran.

The Soccer Star, Kukai Souma, was always there for her when she had problems. He knew the right things to say to her and was very understanding. The let down, he was too into sports.

The Dancer, Nagehiko Fujisaki, who was her best friend when he was dressed as Nadeshiko. They are still very close and Nagehiko is there to listen to whatever Amu tells him. The let down, Amu can't get rid of the image of him being Nadeshiko.

Lastly, The Alley Cat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he was the pervert who always ruined her day. He showed up when he was unwanted and teased her. He enabled Amu to drop her outer character and have fun. He would always apologize when he upsets her and brings her gifts in return. The let down, he was a lot older than her, he has a psycho sister named Utau, and he's a major pervert.

The hardest decision for our lovely protagonist was which invitation to accept. Tadase asked her the day after the prom announcement.

"Um… Hinamori-san, would you like to accompany to the prom?" he asked nervously.

"I'll have to think about it." Amu replied.

The next person to approach the pink haired "cool and spicy" girl was Kukai.

"I heard that you guys have a prom in two weeks. Could I be honored to be the role as your date?" Kukai asked.

"That is so cheesy! I don't want to worry about that right now. I'm still relishing the fact that all my final exams have ended." Amu answered.

The next person was Nagehiko, but that was after Amu brought the topic up.

"Nagehiko, I don't know what to do. Tadase and Kukai both asked me to the prom, and I sort of don't want to go with them." Amu whined.

"Well, if you don't want to go with them, you always have me." He said flashing her his dazzling smile.

"Nagehiko! Not you too!" Amu whined and the two started laughing after that.

And lastly, Ikuto showed up. However he didn't quite ask to be her date unlike the previous three.

"Amu, I'm going to be at your prom." Ikuto said calmly.

"What?! Why?!" Amu asked.

"Utau is performing there and she's making me go with her." he replied.

"Oh…" Amu said in a saddened voice.

"I could always dance with you during the time though." Ikuto said and winked.

"What makes you think I want to dance with you?!" Amu said. Ikuto leaned closer to her pink pouting lips and whispered "Do you really not want to dance with me?" The warmth of Ikuto's breath could be felt on Amu's lips.

Unconsciously, Amu moved forward and pressed her lips against Ikuto's. Both of them were shocked but they soon got over the initial surprise and took the kiss deeper enjoying the feel of their contact. Ikuto hugged Amu's body closer to his and coaxed her lips open with his tongue and slipped it inside. Amu automatically accepted it and they had a tongue battle. They broke apart of breath and Amu was flustered while Ikuto wore a smirk.

"I guess I'll be getting that dance after all." He said as he jumped off her balcony and went home.

The day after the intoxicating kiss she shared with Ikuto, Amu went to Tadase, Kukai and Nagehiko and declined them all. Both Nagehiko and Kukai knew who Amu had chosen to go with, Tadase, however, was clueless.

Day of the Prom

Kukai strolled into prom with Yaya although neither of them should've been there in the first place, but since Yaya was a guardian she was permitted access. Nagehiko arrived with Rima as his date. Tadase entered by himself, dateless as if he was expecting Amu to go to him. Amu entered by herself as well, in a black silk gown. The three guys who were rejected stared in awe.

However, none of them were shocked when they saw Ikuto enter and wrapped his arm around Amu's waist, except Tadase.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?!" Tadase asked furiously, he was confused as to why Ikuto was with Amu.

"I'm here as duty to Utau, and as Amu's date. Do you have a problem with that? Kiddy King." Ikuto asked calmly, hopefully not to disrupt the promenade.

"I recall that Amu was my date not yours." Tadase retorted.

"Tadase, I've already declined your offer as to be my date. I do not know how you thought that meant I was going to be your date when we arrive. I've previously accepted Ikuto's invitation over yours, now will you please leave us alone?" Amu said with an annoyed tone. She didn't want to cause a scene at the prom.

Tadase huffed and walked away. Ikuto led Amu further into the room to come face to face with Utau.

"Ikuto! I'm so glad you made it!" Utau said happily jumping on her brother.

"Utau, could you get off my date?" Amu asked politely.

"Your date is my brother?"

"Yes, Ikuto is my date and this is my prom."

"Oh, well, I guess we know who's got Ikuto's heart… Well, I'll be performing, I'll see you around." Utau said as she left.

Utau got on stage and performed her hit song Butterfly and later the DJ took over. The music was loud and you could barely hear what others were saying. Everyone was grinding and it was hard to leave the dance floor but Amu and Ikuto somehow managed and went to the refreshment table.

"You're an awfully good dancer." Amu complimented her date.

"Well, I am used to clubbing with my friends. After all, college is all about partying to me." Ikuto smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Nagehiko taught me some moves." Amu replied. It didn't settle well with Ikuto so he pulled her to him.

"I don't like the idea of you grinding on him." Ikuto said. Amu laughed.

"I have no interest in him, or else I would've accepted his invitation to be my date."

"Hm… does that mean you have no interest in anyone else but me?"

"Exactly that you perverted alley cat."

Ikuto leaned down and kissed Amu and led her out of her prom. They strolled in the moonlight to the royal garden. Amu sat down in her Joker's chair.

"I'm going to miss this place. It's been my favorite spot since elementary school." Amu said reminiscing about the times when they had to find the embryo and when she and Ikuto were enemies.

"I'm sure you could drop in and check on the new Joker from time to time. I know you're worried about your seat being taken, but I'm positive no one would be as good as you at your job." Ikuto comforted her.

"Well, now I get to start partying in college, I can hardly wait." Amu said smirking at Ikuto as his face paled.

"You're not serious are you?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course not! I love you, I wouldn't do something so reckless without you by my side." Amu looked up at him smiling.

"Amu, I've loved you ever since we were searching for the embryo. I've always been admiring you as you grew and after my contract was destroyed. I'm glad I'm your boyfriend now. But I would be even happier if you were my wife." Ikuto got down on one knee and opened the velvet box he had in his pocket to Amu. "Will you marry me?" Ikuto asked. The ring had a diamond center with a pink diamond and emerald on one side of it and on the other side was a blue diamond and a sapphire on a white gold band.

Amu looked at Ikuto with tears of joy in her eyes. She couldn't find words so she just nodded. He slipped the ring on her left hand and kissed the ring. Ikuto then kissed her gently on the mouth. Amu's smile widened as he pulled away.

"Amu Tsukiyomi, I can live with that." Amu said with mirth. Ikuto hugged her and lifted her from her chair and spun her. It was the happiest day of both their lives and they couldn't wait to share their experience with their kids in the future.

THE END


End file.
